fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Haven Mage
The Haven Mage (休み所の魔導士 Yasumidoriko no Madōshi) is a mythological figure in the world of Fairy Tail, and thought to be one of the strongest mages to have ever lived. While it is unknown what role he played on history, if he ever existed at all, the existence of the Guild Haven is attributed to this man. Overview The Haven Mage is a mythological figure, on the level of Zeref, only there is no proof to him ever having existed. Even those who believe he lived on one point acknowledge he was human enough to die, unlike the Black Mage Zeref, who lived more than 400 years and remained young. Those who know legends of him are usually acquainted with Guild Haven, which they take as being proof of his existence despite the plethora of other theories as to how the dimension came to be. The Haven Mage was thought to be a loner, and a traveling mage who helped those in need be, and was revered as a deity. The time came when the Haven Mage began to believe this delusion, justified as it was, and the stress of being called upon by the needs of the many began to take it's toll. Thinking to be apart from the World for any length of time, he was thought to have used Arc of Embodiment to create his own parallel dimension that, in time, came to be known as the Guild Haven, a paradise for Independent Guilds. As revealed by a scroll that Akatsuki retrieved in Arrange the Clues V, the Haven Mage seemed to have powers opposite to the Alpha and Omega Demons which formed Earthland and Edolas. Legacy The legacy that the Haven Mage had left is positively immense; during his time when supposedly living, a man known as Palmer Solidad recorded his feats and legendary tales; supposedly, along with the descriptions and theories about the legendary beings which shaped the world. The Haven Mage supposedly assured Palmer that these figures did indeed exist, and one day they would reappear once light and darkness clashed. In order to protect the three realms from being destroyed by their mere appearance, he instructed Palmer to leave a scroll in the hands of the Aquila Clan, and another in the depths of Guild Haven. Once both scrolls were read together and the two primordial demons were merged, the pathway to the land of the Exalted One would open. In addition, the Haven Mage left a great impact upon his own dimension; leading them to form countless guilds for the sole purpose of opening up the path to the Exalted One. Equipment Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Attributes Magical Abilities Massive Magical Power: The Haven Mage can be assumed to have possessed copious amounts of magical power, due to his alleged use of the Arc of Embodiment to create an entire alternate dimension and actually live to be able to make use of it. Like everything else about him, this is pure assumption. The Haven Mage was also able to stabilize the dimension that he created through magical power alone. Arc of Embodiment Arc of Embodiment (具現のアーク, Gugen no Āku) : Arc of Embodiment is a form of Lost Magic that allows the Haven Mage to materialize, and subsequently use to his every whim, anything that he can imagine. Any of his creations give him great versatility both in and out of combat. They can range anywhere from everyday objects and weapons to more complex creations, even living ones. These creations are also given special properties that goes accordingly to what they are. It has been stated that there are several limits and conditions to this Magic, which as of yet are currently unknown. Arc of Embodiment is the magic the Haven Mage was said to be a master of. The magic that can create anything from his imagination, the Haven Mage was said to have created an entire world, down to water, trees, plant and animal life, down to the very last microscopic detail, all through his own will and magical power. This world was made to his desire, and, while modeled after the real world, is notably purer. With Arc of Embodiment, the Haven Mage can warp reality, but he is limited to what is already considered "real". He can alter something as weak as physics to something inconceivable like logic. He can manipulate Physics, allowing him to not only bend, but even break the laws of physics; inventing his own physical laws and impose them on the rest of the universe—however, this power is limited to Guild Haven. Trivia *The Haven Mage is heavily believed to be a myth, drawn up by people overtime. Darkrai states that as far as he is concerned, the Haven Mage is a myth, though this doesn't provide true confirmation. Category:Mage Category:Deceased Category:Human Category:Male